My Friends, The Phony Genin Proctors
by lemonsinyoureyes246
Summary: Sakura meets Kotetsu and Izumo at the Chunin Exams in their Genin forms.
1. Meetings are a drag

**Hello! Hello! Hello! So, this is another Naruto fanfic, and I hope you enjoy! Please rewiew!**

My Friends, The Two Teachers

Meeting are a drag, arn't they?

Team 7 walked to the doors, knowing that they had still been on the 2nd floor, and not the third (well, Sasuke knew). They watched as a girl whose hair was tied into buns got hit - more like pimp slapped - on the face. Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust.

_'That's just cruel, who would be cruel enough to slap- I mean hit a girl? I'm going to kick who's ever ass hit that girl...'_

**'Even though the person who hit her is HAWT?' **Inner Sakura said, staring dreamily at the girl-puncher. Sakura turned her head to the doors. She gasped. Two boys, both from Konohagakure, one wearing a bandana and one with two giant kunai, wear standing infront of the door, smirking. The boy with the kunai glanced at Sakura, his smirk growing wider. Sakura felt blood rush to her cheeks. He nudged his partner with his elbow, making him turn his head to her direction. He smirked and did a small wave. Then he turned his directon back to the crowd.

"Hey, drop the genjutsu, I have buissness to do on the third floor." Sasuke said coolly. Murmurs of 'What the hell is he talking about' and 'Ooooohh! He's hot!' could be heard. Sakura sweatdropped at the quickness of how Sasuke can make fangirls in just one day. Then, he turned his attention to his pink haired team mate.

"Right, Sakura? Being the smartest one the team, you were able to see through the genjutsu first, right?" he asked with a quick wink. Sakura's jade orbs widened, but then recovered quickly, and a smirk crawled to her face.

"Of course, Sasuke. It's really obvious that we are still on the second floor!" she said. The genjutsu disappered, revealing the sign of the second floor.

"Hey there, cutie, I'm not going to hit your pretty little face, but I'm gonna hit your emo-looking friend here!" the boy with the kunai yelled. He and Sasuke were about to hit each other, until the Green Beast of Konoha stopped them. Everyone was like 'Holy shet, the bushy brows kid is powerful...'. Sakura stared out the window.

"Hey, sup?" the boy with the bandana asked. Sakura blushed.

"My name is Izumo." the bandana boy, Izumo introduced.

"And my name, is Kotetsu!" the kunai boy, Kotetsu yelled. Sakura smiled.

"Hi. My name is Sakura Haruno." she said as she stuck her hand out to shake. Izumo shook it, but Kotetsu kissed it. His partner sweatdropped. Kotetsu just grinned a goofy grin. Sasuke and Naruto glared at the two boys.

"Sakura-chan, we have to go, so can we please ditch these two?" Naruto growled. Kotetsu stuck his tongue out childishly at the knucklehead ninja. He stuck his tongue back at him. Sasuke just nodded, but did not stop glaring at Izumo. Izumo glared back. Sakura stared innocently at the four, thinking about what is happening.

"Okay, we should really be going now. Bye, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san!" Sakura said as she waved to them. Kotetsu and Izumo walked into the closset, and poofed back into their jonin forms. Kotetsu snorted.

"This year's contestants are going to be amusing, don'cha think so, Izumo?" Kotetsu said to his partner. Izumo kept a stoic face.

"No, duh. After we met Kakashi and Gai's brats, of course it will be fun. That pink haired brat was cute, huh?" Izumo said with a smirk growing on his face.

This is gonna be one heck of an exams!

To be continued...


	2. WRITTEN TEST?

**I'm a lazy person, so I'm gonna skip the part when Lee fights Sasuke and Team 7 reunites with the Rookie Nine. Enjoy!!**

My Friends, The Phony Genin Proctors

WRITTEN TEST!?

_'Shit, a written test!! Oh, Sakura-chan and Sasuke are gonna kill me!' _the knucklehead ninja thought. Hinata look flustered, and a worried look crossed her face.

"N-Naruto, lets-s do our best-t..." she said. Naruto weakly smiled at her and nodded.

Sakura was listening to the rules that Ibiki was ranting about, and turned her head to the right side of the room. Her eyes spotted a familiar looking proctor analyzing everyone of the ninja. His eyes stopped at her, and he smiled and gently waved. Sakura's brow rose.

_'Wait, this guy looks familiar...' _Sakura thought. Inner Sakura was too busy taking pictures of him to reply to outer Sakura's thought. Sakura turned her head to the left side, and again she saw someone familiar, and that someone was smirking at her! Sakura was freaking out.

_'Holy crap, another familiar person!' _she thought with a face like this: O.o

**'AAAAHHHH! THEYR'E BOTH SO HAAWWWWTTT!!' **Inner Sakura squealed. Outer Sakura sweatdropped.

"START!!" Ibiki's voice echoed throughout the room.

_**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH**_

Sakura was done with her test and her jade orbs roamed around the room. She was as bored as hell. She spotted Naruto and gotten worried about him.

_'Naruto, don't mess this up...' _she thought. She felt someone staring at her and turned her head to her left and saw the man who smirked at her.

"Hey..." he mouthed. Sakura's right eye twitched. Ibiki stood up.

"TIMES UP!! Now, we shall start the tenth question." he said.

To Be Continued...

**Yah, I know this chapter is short, the next one I promise it will be longer!!**

**PS: The next chapter is set after the chunin exams.**


End file.
